Earthbound-The Unexpected Journey
by Gtherazorlink
Summary: When one normal urban boy is told that he is destined to save the world, what will become of his old life? Will he become a warrior? Will he succeed?


**The Beginning**

My eyes slowly opened to the sound of a crash- not just any crash, though. It was deep, almost earth-shattering. I went to my sister's room to see what was going on. "I'm okay… but what was that noise?" She asked curiously as I shuffled across the floor in my slippers.

As I grabbed the cracked bat from Tracy's room, I heard my mother calling me. I rushed down the stairs to see my mother waiting for me in night gown and curlers.

"If you want to go check out that noise I'm not going to stop you." She said, almost as if she knew I would sneak out.

As I ran upstairs to change into my day clothes, there was another earth shattering rumble- I fell down four steps but I quickly got up and started running towards the door.

I got ready quickly, almost forgetting my cap as I got out the front door. There was a Stray Dog waiting for me outside. I quickly pulled out the bat. He lunged forward and bit my arm, but I hit his skull with the bat out of reflex- I heard a crack he stopped moving.

"Better him than me." I thought while tending to my wounds. I started running towards the sound of sirens and flashing, although it was hard to tell if it was the cops. Just a bit higher, I couldn't quite see what it was-if it was from the blood loss or if I was just crazy, but there was a red and yellow glow- I decided to bypass it.

A crow swooped down and tried to peck at my eyes but I quickly responded and swatted it with my bat- I heard it's bones crack, and it fell motionless.

When I got to the crash scene I saw a glowing meteor. With wide eyes I asked the officer what was going on- or at least I tried, and Porky interrupted me and scolded me to 'leave and stay out of the cop's way.'

So I decided to go home, and I started running at the sight of two Coil Snakes.

After a couple of minutes of sprinting I got home, breathing heavily. I walked up the stairs to hear knocking at the door, so I slowly made my way over there to see Porky asking me where his lost brother was, so I walked over to mom and told her I was going out again.

"You should take Tyler with you." She suggested.

I walked over, grabbed the leash, put it on him and we started out the door.

After walking up the hill again we saw the meteor, stopped for a second staring at it, and then Tyler boled to the house- I noticed I never connected his collar to the leash.

As we walked past the strange meteor, I saw a quivering Picky behind a tree. Porky ran over and started talking to Him as if He was the bigger brother. I sort of faded out while staring at the fallen meteoroid.

I heard a buzzing sound- I stopped and asked if anyone else had heard it- I didn't hear Picky or Porky say anything about it, but then a bee flew out of a light that had grown on the meteor. He told us that he was not just some normal bee- his name was Buzz Buzz, there will be two other boys and one girl accompanying me, and we need to find eight different sanctuaries and make them our own, and there will be evil making our quest harder from Giygas's influence.

We started heading home and we get stopped by this Star man Jr. character. He said he was going to kill Buzz Buzz, so Picky ,Porky, Buzz Buzz and I got into a fighting stance. It was time for defense.

We immediately felt protected, and, looking at my hand, I noticed we were engulfed in some kind of shield. He tried to set us on fire, but it rebounded because of the shield, although it made the shields disappear. Buzz Buzz quickly got the shields back up, and I swung at him. Although it didn't seem as though it did much, my bat definitely hurt him.

Buzz Buzz quickly took this opening to fly up to him- and I didn't see what he did, but it hurt Starman Jr. He recoiled horribly, and Picky ran up and punched Starman- he was more useful than Porky at least. Buzz Buzz again ran up and hurt him, and we continued to hurt him. It wasn't long before his parts were scattered across the ground, destroyed.

"Wow…" Buzz Buzz started. "I was taking a big chance there… He came from ten years in the future to kill me, so I don't quite think we're safe yet…" We walked Porky and Picky home, and took them to their parents. Their parents quickly reprimanded them, and came back out.

"Hi… I think I would appreciate it if you left soon. We've lent your father loads of money…" He went on and on about how our family was such a burden.

Buzz Buzz landed on their mother's head, obviously wanting some rest. Although their mother must be very sensitive, because she immediately took note of Buzz Buzz's presence and started to freak out. She assumed he was a dung beetle (which is not something you say about a warrior from ten years in the future) and swatted at him frantically.

He wasn't quick enough though. Her hand connected with him, and he fell slowly to the floor, his wings bent, his body broken. I ran over to my new friend, only hoping that this short friendship hadn't already come to a horrible, bitter end.


End file.
